Make My Heart Skip a Beat!
by sweetXsunshine
Summary: SasuNaru When Sakura leaves Naruto alone in Tokyo so she can focus on her career in the entertainment industry. Naruto wants one thing and one thing only from the girl he gave up everything for. Revenge. He's going to beat her in the entertainment industry she loves so much, that's IF he can survive being in the same agency as Sasuke. Inspired by Yoshiki Nakamura's Skip Beat!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, my first fic and I decided to mix my OTP with my favourite story, so if any of you are fans of both SasuNaru and Skip Beat! Please leave a review and tell me how to improve because I really want to do these beautiful characters, and this amazing story justice.

"Long ago, God created a box ... A box with many locks ... So that it could not be opened by anyone but themselves. Every individual is given this sealed box from God, and then they are born into the world ... The contents of the box are still hidden inside."

- Skip Beat, chapter 1

"Naruto! The customer's on table three have been sitting there for five minutes and still haven't been served. Hurry up and get out there brat." Naruto, a 16 year old boy peeked out the kitchens and yelled back, "You've got to be kidding me, my section's full and you still want me to look after another table." Even having said that, Naruto had already started to make his way out of the kitchen knowing full well that no matter how flat-out he was, his work-efficient manger was still going to make him cover for the waitress that was now running twenty minutes late.

"Good afternoon ladies, I'm Naruto your waiter, what can I get you for today?" He greeted them with a charming smile. The girls who were in deep conversation with each other did an obvious double take when Naruto finished greeting them and stared at him wide-eyed. They eyed Naruto's unruly seemingly natural blonde hair and his whiskered cheeks. Overall, Naruto looked good in his white slightly unbuttoned shirt and black pants, or at least that's what he tells anyone who listens to him. Time moved slowly while the girls remained speechless, but finally after a minute of silence, the girl with the long copper coloured hair managed to get it together … And started to clumsily flirt with Naruto. "Good afternoon Naruto-kun, that's a cute name you have. How have you been today?"

On, and on, it went until his shift finally ended, thirty five minutes later than it should have because of the late waitress. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun! The line-up for today's signing today was longer than I'd thought it would be." Naruto gave a small smile to the girl who looked so worried and assured her that it was fine, "it's alright, really, I needed the extra money this week anyway, I guess I should be thanking you, and the celebrity with the long waiting line." The waitress had looked so relieved, "thanks Naruto! It really means a lot to me that I got Sakura-chan's autograph." Instantly Naruto exploded, scaring the girl. "WHAT! Sakura-chan had an event nearby! Where was it! Are they still there? Do you know how long for?" Naruto crossed the room to his locker and started shoving on his orange jacket and reaching for his bag before the girl even realised he was no longer standing next to her. The trembling waitress stuttered out at last, "I'm sorry, I was one of the last to be …" She stopped when Naruto sunk to the ground in complete and utter dejection, "I can't believe this … I didn't know she was going to be here. Ahh! When am I going to get to see her!?" The waitress who couldn't believe that the overly energetic Naruto was literally wallowing in a sea of despair walked up to him and quietly asked, "Umm, Naruto-kun, were you perhaps a fan of Sakura-chan?" Naruto nodded, the air around him becoming darker and darker, "I've been a fan of hers since before she debuted with Namekuji-hime productions." The girl was startled, she didn't even know Sakura's label before she went to today's event. "Well, at today's event, there were a lot of Sakura-chan's advertisements, maybe you can ask the workers at Lyrics to give you something like a …" She hadn't even finished her sentence before Naruto ran out of the employees room shouting out his thanks.

The employee from Lyrics didn't even have time to process, let alone understand what the boy had loudly asked of him when he jumped over the counter and tackled him to the floor. "Ehh?" uttered the shaking employee. "Today … Sakura … anything Sakura … I want." Naruto had managed to breathe out in reply. The worker had reached out to grab a piece of paper that fell from the counter to the floor and explained, "Here, this was one of the pre-signed copies we gave out to the people that line-up but couldn't meet her. I swear, that's all I can give you." Naruto carefully reached out for the paper, a smile steadily breaking out on his face and held the signed mini-poster of Sakura giving a peace sign with care. With his personal mission done, Naruto began to make his way out of the music store and paled significantly at the clock at the exit that read 6:43. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Naruto ran out the store, picked up the bike he haphazardly threw at the entrance of the music store and pedalled as fast he could to make his 7:00 shift at Ichiraku's.

"You could've just called to tell us you were running late instead of arriving half-dead a couple minutes after your shift started." Ayame scolded Naruto. "Sorry Ayame-nee, but you know I don't have a phone, and it's not like I can afford to use the public pay-phones on the day before payday." Ayame sighed, "Naruto, you're 16, working two full time jobs and living in an expensive, inner-city apartment by yourself." Naruto stilled at that, he knew he wasn't lying by staying silent, but he hated not being truthful, especially to those close to him. "Sorry for making you worry Ayame-nee, but I'm fine. Although, I better get out onto the floor soon, especially before the old man starts thinking he can take my end of shift ramen hostage." Ayame laughed and started to follow Naruto out of the storage area and onto the floor, "I'm serious though Naruto, Dad and I, we can't help but worry about you. And I'm sure dad's even made it clear that we have room available for you with us upstairs if you need it." Naruto stopped in mid-step and turned to face Ayame and couldn't help smiling at her, "Thank you so much Ayame-nee. That means so much to me." With that, Naruto couldn't stop smiling and laughing with the customer's and ignored how tired he was, because this was one of the rare times in his life where he felt safe and cared for.

Leaving Ichiraku's made Naruto feel uncomfortable, because where he was returning to now was definitely going to be an empty, dark and silent apart … Was that his apartment light on? Naruto's eyes widened as he begun making sure that the light was on, on the tenth floor. Naruto's heart began to race as he counted the light to be on the tenth floor. His legs broke out into a run and the excitement that flooded his body propelled him faster to the complex's lobby. Naruto scanned the building's security card at the doors and shouted for the elderly couple to hold the elevator. They didn't of course. Even Naruto realised his frantic appearance might make him look like a lunatic. Without a second thought, Naruto tore through the stairway, tearing through the flights of stairs towards his princess. Sakura.

Thinking about her being so close made his heart skip a beat. She was after all his most important person. His princess. His living fairy tale. Sakura, after all, was all Naruto had. She was what he lived for.

When they were growing up, Uzumaki Naruto didn't have a family. And if he had one, he certainly never heard about them. Neither, did he ever feel the need to ask about them. For as long as he could remember, his neighbour's, the Haruno's had treated him like their pseudo son and had never asked him to be more than what he was. Which was apparently an energetic knuckle-headed idiot that fantasized way too much about ninjas. Growing up with Sakura had isolated him from everyone else though, and at the time he hadn't minded because that meant more time he had with Sakura for himself. His friendship with Sakura caused many of the boy's in the school to pick on him for monopolizing their idol, and because Sakura never tried to make friends with any of the girls in any of their classes, Naruto never felt the need to either. He never felt alone, he was content that it had just been the two of them growing up in Sakura's family's medical clinic in Konoha. Always just the two of them, which was all they needed. So when Sakura asked him to leave Konoha for Tokyo so she could be the star she always dreamed of, he unhesitatingly agreed. Because if anyone could rise to fame in Tokyo, it was his princess, Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto squealed as he threw himself into his apartment. He found her in the entrance's adjacent bedroom packing clothes into her pink and white Chanel bag. "Shut up idiot! I can't let the neighbours know I live here," Sakura had reprimanded him without even looking up from her packing. Naruto left his shoes at the entrance and came to kneel by her bedroom door. "Are you leaving already Sakura-chan? I mean I haven't seen you in such a long time." Sakura replied through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry Naruto. Did you want me to say I'll drop everything I have going on so we can play? Grow up Naruto, I've got a career to focus on." Naruto flushed, "You know I didn't mean it like that Sakura-chan, I'm just worried that you're working too hard, I mean, you never come home to eat or sleep." Sakura remained silent and started to zip up her bag. Naruto realising his time with Sakura was now coming to an end if he didn't think up something fast. But then again, he knew Sakura best in the world, so if he couldn't make her stay, no one could. With that thought in mind Naruto walked over to the fridge, careful to not make her suspicious of his actions and said out loud, "Ahh, Sakura-chan, I almost forgot that I bought anko dumplings last night and anmitsu. If you wanted, I could also make some umeboyshi stuffed onigiri." Five seconds didn't even have to pass before he heard Sakura enter the kitchen. Naruto was leaning casually on the fridge door when Sakura said, "I have an early morning, and you better not take your time making that onigiri baka." Sakura turned to the lounge room and started to wait for her late night treat. Naruto thrust his hand in the air in triumph and grinned like the pinstriped cat from Wonderland.

"You know Sakura, this might take a couple of minutes, we do have a TV you can watch in the meantime," Naruto called out. Not too long after, the noise of hundreds of women cheering filled the lounge room as Naruto heard the TV presenter introduce Sasuke to the show. Naruto stopped making the onigiri and entered the lounge room with anmitsu and anko dumplings. Needless to say that he wasn't too surprised to see Sakura so close to the TV screen and grinning like an idiot. "Do you still have your school girl crush on him? I had thought that would've gone away by now." Sakura stopped ogling at Sasuke's smirking face to glare at Naruto, "stop being jealous Naruto. And besides it's not a crush … it's something more." Naruto clenched his hands at glared at him through the TV, wishing that someone would just knock that smirk off the smug bastard's face. "Well, I'm just saying, I don't understand what's with his hair." He knew he sounded pathetic, but Naruto thought it was all because he missed Sakura so much. Sakura slapped the backside of his head and rushed to the defence of Sasuke's misshaped hair. "It's cool Naruto. It's stylish. You're a hundred years too early to complain about the fashion of Japan's number one celebrity." Naruto grumbled, his stomach seething in jealous. Sakura quickly looked back at the when the TV presenter asked Sasuke to present the next segment. "Thank you very much. And now, I give to you, this month's top 15 female entertainers." The camera focused on the board that that Sasuke had pulled out from behind him and scrolled up from 15th place to 1st place. Sakura's eyes glowed red when she found herself in seventh position and started jumping around and swearing when she found Hyuuga Hinata in 1st place.

Naruto, tried to calm her down, "It's OK, you only made your solo debut recently, you've done well considering how long those hags have been in the industry." At that time, the TV presenter started to engage Sasuke in some conversation over the rankings. "Don't you think it's such an amazing story that Hyuuga-san has found herself ranked first place, for the seventh week in a row, despite her being the youngest amongst these entertainers?" Sasuke nodded in agreement, "yes, her talent must definitely be a force to be reckoned with considering how she only had her debut earlier this year." Naruto's heart began to race, and his palms began to sweat, _really, out of all the things they could have said. _"Maybe her boobs?" Naruto suggested, Sakura instinctively growled when she heard that, Naruto had yet to figure he was in dangerous territory with Sakura. "Think about it, there is a higher population of men than women in Japan, and with that huge chest of hers, she's probably just getting the votes from all the creeps." Sakura turned to face and walked towards him until he had no choice but to slide down the wall when he walked back into it. "Are you trying to say that against her body, mine is no contest?" Naruto shook his head rapidly saying "of course not, as a guy, I can honestly tell you, that your body is definitely better." _Oh no, he should've just kept his mouth shut. _Naruto began racking his brains, trying to remember any bit of gossip that concerned Hyuuga Hinata which would hopefully calm Sakura down. He watched Sakura as she began to start shaking with anger, as if the presenter's commentary was a personal insult to her, then Naruto remembered. "She probably just used her family's financial status to get her this far. She is the one named as heir to the Hyuuga zaibatsu after all. I'm sure you remember reading about it in the paper some time ago." Sakura turned away from the TV once again and glanced to Naruto to find him with his arms crossed, sitting cross-legged, nodding his head with his eyes closed as if what he just said was the end of it. But of course, it wouldn't end that easily. The TV presenter had just gone on to say, "While Hyuuga-sans split from the Hyuuga zaibatsu has become a regular frenzy in both the media and in the financial world. Today the idol was stunning in her white ARmandy summer halter dress when she announced that her latest project was to be the female face of ARmandy swimsuit line alongside Sasuke."

Naruto no longer had any feeling in his body. He lost Sakura before she even made it out the door. When he was able to stand, he went up the TV to turn it off just as Sasuke stared backed at the camera making it look like he was able to watch the audience that what was watching him. Naruto shuffled silently to his room, fell to his knees when he was on top of his futon dropped him face into the futon and screamed. It was all because he had said to turn the TV on that he was alone again.

The next morning, Naruto called Sakura's phone from the work phone. Naruto figured she was still busy with the morning job she mentioned last night when the call diverted to voicemail. "Hey, Sakura, I know you're still pissed about last night, but I'm really sorry the world doesn't see you as you truly are. You're insanely strong, talented, and beautiful. But I just wanted you to know, that even if the world can't see that about you yet, I do. After all, I'm your number one fan."

Naruto went back to work, quieter than usual. He had this horrible sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach that something was about to go woefully wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Waaah, two chapters in two days!? I must be nice to you guys.

I'm also ashamed that I've seen so many spelling/grammatical errors in my own work … I'm so sorry that I've put my readers through such an experience

Despite his shift having ended an hour ago, Naruto loitered in the staff room for his daytime job. All he knew was that he felt that there was something wrong since Sakura had left last night, and that he couldn't stop this feeling of wanting to protect her. Naruto had borrowed the phone of the waitress that had come in late the day before, and as yet had not noticed how the phone was growing steadily warmer in his hand from having being used for so long. Frustrated that one hour had passed and he was still searching for Sakura's current location he began muttering under his breath about how useless everyone was. Naruto felt like a stalker but that feeling that was lying in the pit of his stomach wouldn't leave and had easily thrown any semblance of his rationality at the window.

Naruto had opened tabs for entertainments news sites, forums and even Sakura's own blog and found nothing. That was until someone tweeted his location and how he couldn't wait for Sakura to finish her recording session. Naruto smiled, after looking up the directions on how to get there, he found that it was only a fifteen minute walk, and it would be even faster with his trusty neon orange bike. He put the phone back in the girl's locker and started to head out of the restaurant. This was perfect. His stroke of luck was too good to be true.

This was not perfect, and what he imagined earlier was too good to be true. How the hell was he supposed to get past the security at every door _and_ the crowd of people that surrounded the entrances. On the inside, Naruto was so happy that Sakura's fans were so enthusiastic about her, but honestly, out of all the days where he never broke the unspoken rule of unnecessarily making contact with her, why the hell on the day that he did, did he have to fight through a crowd of shrieking fan girls and incessant fan boys. Was there no justice in the world?

Naruto had begun to walk around the building for the third, looking for a way to break in when he stopped at the least crowded area. The back docks where huge deliveries were dropped off and the garbage bins that were left out. Naruto found it strange that he didn't see anyone of the employees there. At his day time job there was always someone there, whether they were out there working, or just having a smoke break.

And then an idea hit. And Naruto desperately hoped that the studio would have a café located inside somewhere, and that there was someone who desperately needed a smoke. He walked over to wall close to the door and leaned against it unzipping his jacket button to show his uniform that he was too much in a rush to change out of and acted as if it was something that he always did. He didn't have to wait long, not even five minutes before someone opened it. He greeted the man that was reaching for what he assumed to be a lighter for the cigarette that was already in his mouth. "Hey mister. I was starting to worry about when someone would come out for a break." The unknown man, dressed in his suit suspiciously glanced at Naruto and asked why. Naruto closed his eyes as he grinned while his right hand started scratching the back of his head. A habit of his that started way before he could remember. "Well, I kind of left my pass back in the kitchens." That was when the man in the suit noticed Naruto's waiter attire under his orange jacket. "It's just that it's getting colder out here, and if the old man from security finds out that I left my pass behind again, he's just never going to leave me be." The man in the suit smiled at that, "yeah, all the guys at security are like that. They even made one of my interns cry last week because she set off the emergency button in the elevator." Naruto chuckled in response. The man returned the lighter to his pocket and drew out his security card, "I suppose there is no point in telling you to bring your pass with you at all times?" Naruto grinned as the man swiped his card and entered the code into the keypad near the door. "Well your free to tell me, it's just that if I do is a completely different matter altogether now isn't it." The older man snickered, "get out of here and back into the kitchens would you." When the door had closed behind him, and Naruto had noticed that there was no one around him, he once again raised his fist in triumph. He couldn't believe his luck in getting past the studio's security measures. Now all that was left to find Sakura.

Entertainment studios are a maze. At this moment, Naruto felt like truer words were never spoken. Twenty minutes later, all he found were empty corridors that had led him to dark storage rooms, bright bathrooms, and not a single map of the buildings layout. How was he supposed to find his Sakura-chan if he didn't even understand where he was! Continuing to walk along the empty hallway he finally heard two male voices and a single female voice in the distance. He followed them, thinking that maybe he could ask him what part of the building he was in and hopefully where to go so he could find Sakura.

When Naruto finally caught up to them, he couldn't believe his luck. Walking towards him was another man in a suit who had silvery hair that seemed to defy gravity, and a mask that covered a majority of his face. Naruto would've asked him what his deal was if he wasn't so focused on the other two with him. Hyuuga Hinata and Sasuke. He still couldn't forgive the two for the trouble that their very presence in the entertainment industry caused him last. There was no way, absolutely no way in hell was he going to even ask them for help. Naruto continued walking straight, feigning ignorance of the trio just as they did to him. However it seemed like to Naruto that whatever they were talking about was what had them so engrossed that they were able to ignore their surroundings. "She seemed cruel Sasuke-kun. What person would go out of their way to push a pot plant in another person's way just to trip them up." Naruto couldn't help but pity the victim that fell over for another person's amusement. Sasuke grimaced, "I know Hinata, for a newbie talent, that girl has no sense of how to treat others in this industry at all. Don't worry, someone such as her won't last long … Hopefully." As Naruto finally walked past the three people he noticed how solemn the air surrounding them was. Whatever they had just seen must've riled them up. Even though Naruto had walked past them, he could still perfectly hear their conversation thanks to the echo that revibrated throughout the hallway. A third voice which must've belonged to the masked man had started to participate in the conversation, "I don't think she was trying to trip you over though Hinata, it seemed more like she was challenging you. She did tell you to 'watch your step because you never know when you were going to fall' after all. Well we should all just be happy that your manager wasn't there Hinata and that Sasuke and I walked past when we did. Who knows what your manager would've done to Sakura if he was left to handle the situation." Naruto turned around at the mention of Sakura's name just as both Sasuke and Hinata stopped in their tracks. "Umm, did you just mention Sakura, where was she?" The man in the mask pointed down the direction the three had come from, the only place where Naruto could go and said, "somewhere in that direction." Naruto's eye twitched, was he trying to piss him off? Luckily Hinata took pity on him and told him, "she was in the South wing of the building, you just take this hallway out and follow the signs towards it. She was sitting there about ten minutes ago, but it would be a five minute walk to reach it so she might be gone by now." Naruto who had conflicted feelings for the girl but nevertheless gave her his thanks and had turned himself towards the so he could meet up with his beloved Sakura-chan until he heard, one word dripping with snarkiness. "Usuratonkachi." Naruto, before he could even take a step out of this much too crowded hallway refused to turn around and face the bastard and said, "care to repeat that, useless-ikemen-san?" Naruto, heard the footstep that came closer to him echo throughout the hallway, "Oh, you didn't understand that. My mistake, you must be a dobe instead." This time not being able to control the anger that broke out through him, Naruto turned to face Sasuke and said, "and why on God's green Earth do I deserve to be talked like that? Especially by you of all people?" Sasuke slowly started to approach Naruto and Naruto felt like hating himself for admitting to himself that Sasuke looked cool dressed in his dark washed-out denim jeans, his white tank top and black button overshirt. "Well dobe, wouldn't it stand to reason, or better yet, common courtesy, that any employee is not to eavesdrop on conversation between guests. And if that should be the case, which it is, then it should certainly not be allowed for any employee not to interrupt them." When Sasuke had finished talking, that was when he noticed how close he was to the blonde waiter's whiskered face. Originally, all Sasuke had intended was to intimidate the idiot by getting into his personal space, but now, he was the being freaked out by how close he had gotten himself to another person. Before he even had the chance to move away from the eavesdropping dobe, Naruto had lifted his leg and stamped on Sasuke's foot. "Too close teme." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and raced out of the hallway before any of them could call security on him.

Never having had to run so fast in his life, Naruto was pleasantly surprised to find himself past the South wing and closer to the recording studios. And as he had not seen a flash of pink hair when he was running like an idiot, Naruto confidently walked on towards the recording studio, once again hoping that he'd find Sakura soon.

Having eventually found the door that read "Sakura-sama" Naruto knocked and waited patiently. He waited for another minute before knocking again. Feelings of devastations ran amuck inside Naruto. He had to use his last remaining option. Naruto headed back into the corridor where he first stopped to take note of where he was and found the out dated payphone on the wall. Naruto sighed, he probably had to budget his expenses a bit more so he could at least buy a cheap phone.

Naruto dialled the number he knew off by heart and hoped that he could at least get an answer for her. The hallway around him echoed with music, a vaguely familiar tune. Had he perhaps heard it from a drama once? Naruto put the hand that was laying slack his side to cover the ear that wasn't on the phone so he could focus more on the dial tone. Once the song that had played earlier stopped, so did the dial tone. Naruto rushed into greeting Sakura, "Good evening Sakura, how are you?" The response Naruto had heard was, "The person that you have called is not available. If you would like to …" Naruto slammed the phone back on to the cradle. He just wanted to return home and enjoy his night off at Ichiraku's, but he knew he'd regret coming this far and returning to his bare apartment with nothing.

Naruto paused to think about what his next step should be when he heard a familiar tinkling-like laugh. Sakura. Of course that ringtone was from that useless pretty boy's debut drama, _Diver._ Naruto walked steadily towards Sakura, so as to surprise her. She was apparently having a conversation with someone, and if her tone was anything to go by she wasn't happy. As Naruto got closer and closer, he caught flashes of conversation, "why with her … who does think she think she is … and of course the day has to end with that idiot Naruto calling me." Naruto stopped and hid himself by a wall that led into a small common-room like area. From where he was he could hear everything she said. "Stupid idiot calling me in the middle of my recording and telling me how he was my number one fan. Pfft, like what he thinks even matters." Was this really his Sakura-chan? It may have sounded like her, but it must've been the other one that was trying to trip Hyuuga Hinata up earlier. That's right, Sakura must've had a doppleganger that sounded like her in the same building, like a kage bushin that the ninjas used to have for diversions. Naruto turned to face the wall he was hiding behind and hit his forehead against it so as to knock some sense into himself. As if there was something that convenient. With the noise and pain that Naruto had caused from making contact with the wall, he missed the first sound of a lock within him breaking.

"Sakura-san, you have been complaining about your childhood friend more and more lately. It's not like your doing him any favours by having him here, just send him back to your home town so he can at least go on with his life." Once again Sakura laughed, and it wasn't that sweet charming laugh that Naruto grew up with, truly it was that of a pompous bitch. He felt guilty about thinking that of his Sakura and continued to listen, "Shizune-san, I don't think you get it. Naruto's mine, and has been for years. I mean just last night when I dropped by into our apartment, Naruto still set out my favourite foods without me telling him a single thing." Naruto whispered, "Is that what she really thinks of me._"_ With Naruto solely focusing on Sakura's conversation, he once again missed a lock inside of him breaking. Shizune couldn't help but utter a sigh, "Tsunade-sama has already provided you with a convenient apartment, wouldn't it be best to stop treating your friend like a servant already. He is the one paying for the apartment you used to live in, as well as all the food and utilities."

"So you finally get it Shizune, Naruto is my servant. But honestly, if he starts getting anymore clingy it would be a pain." That was it, multiple locks within Naruto broke and again he didn't notice because he's had it. The one rock he felt that he had in life thought he could get rid of him on a whim, to hell with that! "Oi, Sakura." Sakura felt a shiver and turned around. She wasn't expecting that anything she had just said on getting back to Naruto. She didn't even feel that way, she just needed to vent over how Sasuke had defended Hinata. But there was no way she was going to lose face because of Naruto in front of anyone that she had to deal with professionally. "Ahh, Naruto, it's been awhile hasn't it." Naruto's eye twitched, "it hasn't even been a day since we last saw each other, and now you're telling me it's been awhile. That's rich. But then again, I'm a servant that you can get rid of just like that. Well hurry up and answer me. We both know I deserve some answers!" Sakura sighed as she stood up to walk over to Naruto, "don't you think you're overreacting Na-ru-to." Each syllable of his name was emphasised with a light tap of her fingertip on his chest. And that's what did it, Sakura patronizing him, the last of the locks guarding Naruto's Pandora's box flung off and Naruto grabbed the finger that was poking him. Naruto had closed the distance between Sakura and himself and let his face rest on her shoulder. His body started to quiver, "you're not serious are you Naruto? A man crying in public, and on my designed clothes, get the hell off!" She pushed Naruto off him, and he landed with a thud on the closest wall. His face was lowered to the floor so she couldn't see his expression, but from his body shaking, she wondered if maybe she went too far. "Naruto … " Sakura said softly. And then that was when he started laughing. He fell to his knees, with one hand holding his stomach, the other hitting the floor before him. Sakura was confused to say the least. "Naruto? Oi, Naruto. What is with you?" For the first time since his locks snapped, Naruto faced Sakura. "Ahaha! That's it Sakura, I want revenge~ttebayo!"

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that? The only thing I care about now is being number one in the world, and there is no way you are capable of beating." Naruto could only glare at her, everything was happening so fast, he didn't even think he'd be in a situation such as this. All of a sudden, Naruto was being hoisted up by two brawly security guards who were talking to base on their walky-talkies, "target acquired, proceeding to take him off the premises." Both Naruto and Sakura looked shocked with what was now happening, "Oi you big lugs! What do you think you're doing, I'm not done talking to her yet." Naruto began trying to wiggle his way out of their combined hold, "It is at the request of Sasuke-san that you are to be taken off the premises for assault." Naruto's eyes narrowed, _now, why did that pretty boy have to pick now to get payback for his little stunt earlier. "_Dammit Sakura, this isn't over!" Naruto shouted as he finally stopped resisting the security guards. As Naruto was letting himself get dragged out, he noticed a tall person with long hair in a low pony-tail stand in the hallway where Naruto had earlier to eavesdrop on Sakura. Naruto frowned at the thought that it could've been a paparazzi. Naruto wouldn't forgive the man hidden in the shadows if he were to release to everyone in the world about what just happened with Sakura. The gossip that would surround her for a year at most would be too short and painless for a person like her.

**One week later**

The apartment Sakura and Naruto had shared was now empty, except for an extensive number of posters of Sakura that Naruto had collected. In one week, Naruto had managed to sell everything that he didn't need. Anything from the fridge to the clothes Sakura left behind. He quit his daytime job at the restaurant, and moved in with old man Teuchi and Ayame-nee in their atop Teuchi's Ichiraku Ramen.

One week ago, Naruto's life was to be there for Sakura, whether it was for support or as a friend, but now, Naruto's life was to make her fear the entertainment world she loved so much. He was going to be the number one star in the world.  
_

Definitions;

Ikemen = Pretty boy

And from Chapter 1

Namekuji-hime = Slug princess (3 guesses to who that is)


End file.
